wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
King Arthur
(Quest for Camelot) |animator= |model= |designer= |inspiration=Arthur |awards= |fullname=Arthur Pendragon |alias=Arthur, The King |personality= Kind, Honest, Honorable, Important, Serious |appearance=Slender, Light Brown hair, short mustache and beard, long sleeved light blue shirt underneath a blue tunic with a dark blue sash, dark blue collar with gold linings. Light blue pants and blue shoes. He sometimes wears a crimson cape and a gold crown with it |birthday= |alliance=Good |occupation= The True King of Camelot, Head of the round table. |goal=To protect Camelot from Ruber |home=England, Camelot |family= |pets= |friends=Bladebeak, Kayley, Garrett, Sir Lionel, Lady Juliana, Merlin, Ayden, Devon and Cornwall, Bugs Bunny |minions=Arthur's knights, Sir Lionel, Ruber(formerly) |enemies= Ruber, The Griffin, Ruber's minions |likes= Everything in order |dislikes= Ruber's greediness, danger, The black knight |powers= Excalibur |weapons= Excalibur, Spear, Singing Sword |debut= Knighty Knight Bugs |fate= He dismisses Bugs Bunny to retrieve the singing sword. (Knighty Knight Bugs) He knights Kayley and Garrett as knights of the round table. (Quest for Camelot) |quote="You have reminded us that the kingdom's strength is not based on the strength of the king, but the strength of the people." (To Bugs Bunny in Knighty Knight Bugs)"Unless you bring back the singing sword, you will be put to the rack, burnt at the stake, and beheaded" }}King Arthur Pendragon is an important figure in English mythology, where he appears as the ideal of kingship both in war and peace. He is the central character in a cycle of legends known as the Matter of Britain. Although there has been debate over whether King Arthur might in fact have existed, like Robin Hood, he is generally considered a figure of myth and folklore, but one closely tied to both the literature and political history of Britain. Arthur and the Arthurian legends in general (including such figures as the wizard Merlin, Guinevere, and Lancelot), have often been portrayed, spoofed, or referenced in Warner Bros. Animation productions. Physical Appearance Knighty Knight Bugs Arthur has fair skin, white hair and mustache, gold crown, red shirt with a gold outline of the inverted triangle, purple pants and shoes. Quest for Camelot Arthur is as a slender 25 (later 35) year old king who has fair skin, blue eyes, light brown hair, brown short mustache and beard. Arthur in the beginning is an 15 year old boy who pulls out Excalibur from the stone and becomes King wears a turquoise shirt underneath a teal tunic, turquoise pants and teal shoes. He wears a long sleeved light blue shirt underneath a blue tunic with a dark blue sash, dark blue collar with gold linings. Light blue pants and blue shoes. He sometimes wears a crimson cape and a gold crown with it. Appearances ''Looney Tunes At the beginning of the short ''Knighty Knight Bugs, King Arthur discusses with the knights of how his Singing Sword was stolen by the Black Knight (Yosemite Sam). When the knights refuse to go out to retrieve it, due to their fear of the Black Knight and his dragon, Arthur becomes angry at their cowardice, thinking that they are chicken and only dismayed when he sees chicken feathers. Bugs Bunny, the court jester, dances in and remarks that only a fool would go after it. Arthur improves the idea and forces Bugs to go after the sword or else he will be executed (put to the rack, burnt at the stake and beheaded). Bugs then laughs it off but starts crying after realizing that Arthur is serious. Arthur isn't seen again for the rest of the cartoon after this scene. ''Quest for Camelot In the beginning of the film, an 15 year old Arthur stepped up to the magic stone and pulls out Excalibur and becomes the rightful king and established Camelot. Later on, Arthur becomes a 25 Year old man and lets the knights in his castle for a meeting where Ruber sneaks in and demands more land, Arthur and the other knights (including Sir Lionel) refused to give it to him. Furious, Ruber pulled out a mace, and attacks the knights. Ruber struck Sir Lionel in the chest and killed him, defeats some of the knights and made a lunge for Arthur. But Ruber was eventually struck down by the magic sword Excalibur held by Arthur. Later, Arthur gave Sir Lionel's shield to Lady Julianna before mourning for Sir Lionel's Death. 10 years later, after the death of Sir Lionel, A griffin breaks in, interrupting Arthur and his knights' meeting. Arthur makes an slow move to grab Excalibur, but the Griffin grabs the sword with its beak, violently wounding Arthur's arm and breaking his chair in process. Later, Merlin treats Arthur's wounds by putting his arm in a sling, When Arthur hears that Excalibur hasn't been found, he vows to find the sword himself, But Merlin (worried about Arthur's strength) forbids it and when the King asks Merlin that anything that his magic can do but Merlin answers him that he must rely on the courage of his people. Later, One of Arthur's knights tells Arthur that Julianna has payed a visit (which is actually Ruber using her to get himself inside Camelot to take over and start a riot), Arthur heads down to the round table tower unaware that the fight had already broke out outside his castle. When he reaches the Round Table, Ruber had turned up, ready to overthrow Arthur with Excalibur (which he had melded it to his arm for Ruber to hold it forever). Ruber had many attempts to try and strike Arthur but keeps striking the table. Before Ruber can kill him, Kayley saves Arthur by swinging down with a wooden beam and knocks Ruber out of the window into the courtyard. Arthur's arm is quickly healed by the magical wave as Ruber disintegrated by the stone, Arthur steps outside and draws Excalibur from the stone and was now back in right hands of Arthur. Arthur then knights Kayley and Garrett as knights of the round table for their bravery and realizes that the kingdom's strength is not based on the strength of the king alone. Gallery Knighty Knight Bugs Arthur_telling_his_knight_abot_his_stolen_singing_sword.png|Arthur informing his knights about the singing sword stolen by the Black Knight. Arthur_angry_that_his_knights_are_cowards.png|"Odds bodkins! Hath the knights of the Round Table turned chicken?" Arthur_seeing_chicken_feathers.png|Arthur seeing chicken feathers. Bugs_bunny_telling_Arthur_that_a_fool_would_go_after_the_sword.png|"Only a fool would go after the Singing Sword!" Arthur_agreeing_with_Bugs_bunny.png|"A good idea..." Arthur_calling_him_a_fool.png|"...''fool." Arthur_warning_Bugs_that_he_will_face_execution_if_his_singing_sword_hasen't_returned.png|"Unless you bring back the Singing Sword, you will be put to the rack, burned at the stake, and beheaded." Quest for Camelot Arthur_and_Excalibur.png|Young Arthur drawing Excalibur from the stone. Arthur_holding_Excalibur.png|Arthur holding Excalibur. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-601.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-623.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-653.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-673.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-730.jpg|Arthur admonishing Ruber for his demands and greediness over the lands. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-742.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-746.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-779.jpg|Arthur angry at Ruber's request to be a new king. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-793.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-801.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-806.jpg|Arthur drawing Excalibur from its scabbard. Excalibur_and_Ruber.png|Arthur rebounding Ruber's attack. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-816.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-939.jpg|Arthur informing Juliana about her husband's death. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-964.jpg|Arthur giving an eulogy at Sir Lionel's funeral. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-997.jpg|Arthur and his knights raising their swords in respect and memoriam for Sir Lionel. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1382.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1410.jpg|Arthur's meeting interrupted. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1439.jpg|Arthur making an slow move for Excalibur. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1455.jpg|Arthur after he was injured by the griffin. Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Quest for Camelot characters Category:Humans